


Experimental Boyfriends

by G0tdem0nst0fight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Demon!Bela, Experimental Boyfriends, F/F, F/M, Group Sex, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, PWP, Panty Kink, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Strap-Ons, Vibrators, human!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 20:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/G0tdem0nst0fight/pseuds/G0tdem0nst0fight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine: Castiel is human again, Dean finally figured out he's into him, they become boyfriends with a pretty little panty kink. Now imagine Bela Talbot comes back as a demon, Meg Masters found a way back from wherever demons go when they die (assuming its purgatory really), and they all get a little experimental.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experimental Boyfriends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [duck_poot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/duck_poot/gifts).



> This was just a fluke born from a conversation between my friend Ceci and I on Skype, so I wrote this for her on Tumblr at like 4am and decided to post it here. The intention was to make it extra filthy, so yeah I hope it's dirty enough.
> 
> Also it's mentioned that this is the song that's on repeat but here's the link in case anyone's curious:  
> Planet Caravan by Black Sabbath http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DW3pZjmS3rg

Dean wasn’t surprised when Bela Talbot popped up as a demon, managed to come out wearing the same dirty blonde sassy meat she went in with too. He was a little more shocked when Meg found a way back but hey, if anyone could crawl their ass out of Purgatory it’s Meg—good thing too seeing as he hadn’t known how to break the news to Cas after she died.

How they all found themselves like this was a whole ‘nother story.

Not a bad one from where Dean was sitting; sitting on the edge of a firm king-sized bed in a pair of navy blue lace panties that were straining against the weight of his erection. Cas was eyeing him across the room with a bottle of beer and matching set, his panties exactly the same except they were emerald green and his length had the flushed head of his hard cock peaking out the top.

His tongue snaked out to lick the rim of the bottle and Dean found his own tongue ghosting the motion. Cas had always been a flirty little dork when he was drunk but now Dean was finding how horny the cute little fucker could be… and how experimental.

That’s where Bela and Meg came in.

The girls made their entrance: Meg was naked except for sheer black over-the-knee stockings, hooked up to a mesh garter plus a pair of wine red pumps that matched her lipstick, while Bela’s ensemble was a little more eye catching. She wore the same stockings as Meg and some expensive-looking black heels but instead of a garter, the demon had a slicked up dildo strapped across her hips.

Meg took the first step forward.

She walked towards a corner of the room, pausing to trail a hand on Castiel’s cheek, before bending over to turn on the stereo. Black Sabbath’s _Planet Caravan_ started streaming from the speakers.

Dean tore his gaze away from Bela who’d been stroking the silicone penis to quirk an eyebrow at the other demon. She flipped her dark chestnut hair and smirked. “What? Did you think we’d forgotten your _inclination_ —” Her patent honey drawl enunciated the word slowly, “—towards a certain genre?” Meg winked and added, “It’s on repeat.”

Bela chuckled at the star-struck look on the hunter’s face. She rolled her eyes and walked over to Cas. She snaked a hand into his hair and pulled his face towards her, catching his mouth in a deep kiss, tongues dancing together as her breasts pressed up against his chest and the dildo slid alongside the bulge of his panties.

It didn’t last long, she’d just wanted a taste.

The dirty blonde pulled away with one last lick across his lips, her mouth curving into a sly grin. “Hello. We haven’t been properly introduced: I’m Bela.” Her british accent was predatory. She pulled a tube that had been tucked into the waist of her strap-on’s harness and pressed it into the former angel’s hand. “And I want you—” She announced in an assertive tone, “—to work him open for me.” Bela nodded towards Dean and Meg, who’d positioned herself on the bed behind him and was scratching her fingernails lightly along his scalp.

“‘Cause it’s not like you haven’t done it before.” Pipped the brunette with a smug smirk that said she’d totally seen this coming even before she’d died.

Cas swallowed and nodded slowly. He walked over to where Dean sat and knelt in front of him, spreading those toned bow-legs wider. He looked up at him with wide eyes and the blue of Dean’s panties reflected in the blue of his irises made Dean’s breath hitch. He couldn’t swallow down the moan that bubbled up his throat when Cas started to palm him through the lace.

The former angel gave a small smile at the sound and ran his hands along those tan thighs. He made his way up to where the elastic waistband ran along his hips, pulling them closer to the edge of the bed and towards him as he started to pry the sheer material away, allowing Dean’s thick cock to spring free.

When the panties were finally gone he glanced over at the two demons. Bela had found a seat on Meg’s lap, one hand in her hair and the other was curved around one of her breasts, rubbing small circles over the hard nub. Meg was breathing slow and deep, she gave a small ‘go ahead' nod towards him accompanied by a lascivious grin.

Castiel took the okay eagerly, pressing his palm wide against Dean’s stomach. The hunter took the hint and leaned back on his elbows, legs spread and ass hanging over the edge of the bed. He leaned his head back with his eyes closed, expecting a cool finger only to get a warm tongue lapping against his pucker. Dean gasped, eyes shooting open to look down and see a pair of blue eyes staring at him intently. Cas did it again, licking around the rim of the pink hole before working him open with his tongue. He let out a throaty hum as he worked and Dean groaned at the feeling, the vibrations making his dick twitch against his stomach. Soon enough a lubed up finger joined his tongue and then another, before he knew it Cas had scissored him open until the both of them were panting.

And they weren’t the only ones. Cas looked over and the two demons were locked together against the headrest, Meg straddling Bela and rubbing herself against the strap-on as they made out fiercely. He cleared his throat before his glass-against-gravel voice rang through the sound of the girls’ muffled moans and Black Sabbath’s slow tune. “He’s ready for you now.”

They broke apart and glanced at him with answering grins but it was Meg who spoke, velvety tone commanding. “Great. Now let’s see how good you boys are at multitasking.” She lifted herself elegantly off Bela and crawled over towards them until she was smirking down at Dean’s face. “Time to see those cock-sucking lips of yours in action, Deano”

Meg glanced over at Bela who tossed her a couple of pillows. She laid them out beneath Dean for some proper leverage, urging him to lay back before making her way off the bed. She held out her hand to help Cas up and he obliged, settling for a seat on the bed and running a hand across Dean’s stomach, a light caressing tease.

Bela had already re-lubed and poised herself at his entrance, the shiny wet silicone head resting against the pink pucker. She licked her lips. “This is going to be delightful.”

Meg smiled and pressed another light kiss to her lips before dropping down. She knelt on the carpet and spread Bela’s long legs carefully, her hands sliding slowly from her ankle all the way to the apex of her thighs. She caressed the smooth outer skin before letting one hand slide into the wetness between her lips and the other teased around her clit for a second before turning on the small secondary vibrator that was tucked between her and the base of the strap on. Bela let out a small moan at the feeling.

Meg slipped away and cleaned the wetness off her finger in one slow suck before turning her attention back to the boys.

Dean was surprised to find he could feel the soft vibration against his asshole. He muffled a small groan and felt the hole clench in anticipation. Castiel was licking a small smear of his boyfriend’s precum off his thumb, his own panties were moist from the dribble that escaped from the top of his erection and leaked onto the lace. Meg tsked at the sight and walked over to the stereo table.

When she returned she had a pocket knife and used it to cut the sides of the emerald underwear. He let out a relieved sigh when his cock was finally free but he frowned soon after, face serious. “I had liked those.”

The brunette rolled her eyes. “Your boyfriend’ll buy you a replacement tomorrow.” She nodded towards Dean.

He looked up at Cas and gave him an easy grin. “You bet, Ca- _ah_ s.” Dean gasped out the last part as Bela started pushing in. His flushed lips pursed into a perfect ‘O’, spreading his legs even wider.

Castiel smirked and leaned down to lick across Dean’s pretty lips and placed a more-or-less chaste kiss against his mouth before murmuring, _"You’re doing good, baby"_ in a low tone, just for him. He straightened up to give Bela a narrowed look. “Do not hurt him or tonight’s events will take a dramatic turn for the worst.” He warned in his _I-can-still-find-it-in-me-to-smite-you_ tone. Despite the hard-ass routine, the corner of his lip twitched when he noticed Meg’s self-satisfied look. It didn’t matter if Bela was a demon like her, she was still his thorny beauty.

To her credit, Bela didn’t even bat an eyelash. She did apply a more generous amount of lube and eased into Dean more slowly. When they finally reached the base of the silicone dick they both groaned, the vibrator pressing up against her clit while also sending light tingles to Dean’s spread rim. She used her finger to trace around the filled pucker, making him clench around the dildo. He grunted at her to _start moving_ , and she happily obliged.

Cas watched for a sec as his boyfriend was being spread open and slowly pounded into, watched as Bela moaned whenever a thrust hit her clit in just the right way. Meg had his dick in his hand and was stroking him from base to tip. He opened his mouth with a pleased huff when she ran her thumb over the leaking slit. “How about we get this into Deano’s pretty little mouth?” She asked. He could only nod silently, glancing over at the hunter.

Dean was leveraged against a small pile of pillows, perfect enough for Cas to spread his knees against either side of his chest and place his cock less than an inch away from his face. Green eyes shot up to blue, giving a small near imperceptible nod. Cas placed the tip against that shiny bottom lip and had to bite down on the inside of his cheek to keep from coming at the sight. It was damn near obscene from this angle, his cock looked huge against Dean’s mouth. He doubted he’d be able to do much, but just as the thought crossed his mind the hunters tongue snaked out and tongued at the V below his head. He took Cas into his mouth with a loud wet sound and started to suck noisily.

Meg was making out with Cas above Dean, he was gripping her hair as she explored every inch of his mouth with her tongue, luring his into a face-paced tango. He gripped her breasts and teased her nipples between his finger tips before pulling back to breathe, but not for long. Soon after Cas had started tonguing down her neck and mouthing wet kisses until one of the hard nubs found his mouth. He nipped at it lightly before latching on, one hand kneading the opposite breast while the other had found it’s way to her wet center.

She was practically dripping.

Cas slipping in his middle finger with ease, circling lightly around the walls and slipping it in and out lazily before adding the second. He pulled back from her breast and they went back to fucking eachother’s mouths as he used his thumb to circle her clit while he pumped in and out, mimicking what Bela was doing to Dean.

They all knew when Bela found his prostate.

She’d let out a loud “Fuck” as the vibrator hit her slick clit with sheer intensity as he bucked up. He’d let out a huge groan around the dick in his mouth, the sensation against the wet heat nearly pushing Cas over edge and causing him to curve his fingers right into Meg’s sweet spot. She moaned and ended up pulling him off of Dean with a pop and pushing him down on the bed. She turned back to the other demon and grinned. “I think it’s time we switched positions.”

Someway that’s how they got here: All of them naked with Cas tied to the bed as Bela rode herself into oblivion on him while Meg was on all fours working his pucker open with slicked up fingers and the vibrator, retrieved from the discarded strap-on, as Dean pounded into her.

And everyone came twice last night, with the exception of Meg who managed to cum three times.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone actually likes this I might edit it so the ending is more detailed cause I actually know in my head what else happened and who came where and how they came and all that jazz but this was supposed to be shorter than it already was, it's just that once I got into it all these details popped up in my head but I started falling asleep and gave it an abrupt ending.


End file.
